The Day after Valentine's Day
by Heart of Ice Soul of Stone
Summary: Why Fred likes the day after Valentine's Day. Fluffy. One-shot. FredGeorge. Slash.


The Day after Valentine's Day

One-shot

Hints of twincest

FW/GW

A/N – Yeah, yeah… I know its twincest, moral issues, blah blah blah but this is just supposed to be something sweet and romantic and all…fluffy. I never write fluffy. This is the first time in my life I've ever written fluffy and unfortunately the couple ended up being these two loveable idiots. Well, anyway, if this offends you I suggest that you leave now. And if its any consolation, my pervy little muse nagged me until I wrote it ^_^. This fic isn't supposed to be a wonderful work of art. I only wrote it to avoid studying ^_^U.

Fred didn't like Valentine's Day. He liked it even less when he had to spend the entire day with George. It wasn't because he didn't like George. Quite the contrary. It was because he liked George too much, so he avoided him but it's difficult to avoid someone who is as good as an extension of you.

Unfortunately, there was something worse than spending an entire Valentine's Day with George. It was spending the day _after _Valentine's Day with George. Especially when no one was home. It was always too quiet when no one was home and that made Fred's mind wander to places it really shouldn't. Of course, if it was the day after Valentine's Day, and he was home alone with George, mind wandering was unavoidable.

Fred didn't like it when on February 15 George had woken before him and everybody else. Before he had even made it into the kitchen he already knew what George would be doing. He would be there, lost in his thoughts, eating the leftover chocolate hearts. Fred entered the kitchen quietly and wasn't at all surprised. Call it intuition.

George hasn't noticed him come in and Fred is pleased. He wouldn't mind just watching for a while.

Fred watches George sitting on the counter next to the sink, eating the last of the chocolates, his fingers smeared with the sticky, brown stuff.

Fred sighs. George did it every year. Finishing the chocolates and never leaving any for him. Fred had half a mind to march up there and give George a good kick in the arse for not sharing. Every year. Every year...... But Fred could never bring himself to. 

George finishes the last heart, eating it slowly to make the flavour linger. He sits lazily, leaning back slightly, one hand supporting himself and the other in his mouth. Well, not the whole hand, of course. 

Innocent. That's why I can't do it, Fred realizes. George looked too innocent, sitting there, his feet swinging off the side because he was too far off the ground, and his faded blue pajamas, far too big and worn. One side had slipped of his shoulder and many of the little white buttons were missing, allowing Fred small glimpses of George's pale, freckled belly. Even the cuffs of his sleeves crumpled and bunched at his wrist and elbows, and the pants falling past his feet. Slowly, he licks the sticky mess off his fingers, one at a time, sliding the finger in and out of his mouth. Fred swallows a lump in his throat. 

Innocently sexual. Sexually innocent.

Clumsily, Fred bumps the pan with his elbow and it falls heavily to the floor. George looks up, not surprised at all. He knew Fred was there. Call it intuition.

Fred's cheek's acquire a pink tinge but even if George notices, doesn't mention it.

"You finally came"

Fred shrugs as he sits up on the counter beside George. "You ate all the chocolate again"

George's lips twitch into a small smirk, his blue eyes twinkle with amusement. Fred notices his eyes. Its feels like he's looking in a mirror.

George shakes his head as he pulls out another chocolate heart from the bag before he tosses it in the garbage. His smirk turns into a grin. "Last one..." he taunts, waving the sweet in front of Fred's eyes.

Fred makes an attempt to grab it but George is faster. He puts it in his mouth and smiles triumphantly before sticking his tongue out at Fred, the little chocolate heart sitting in the middle and melting quickly. 

Fred is tried of being alone on Valentine's Day. He's also tired of losing his chocolates to George every year.

Fred smirks back and shrugs. George is confused. George doesn't know what's coming. 

The chocolate is probably almost melted, Fred thinks. He's tired of losing and it's time he gets what's his.

Fred can feel George's surprise when he kisses him, grabbing George by the front of his pajamas and pressing his lips roughly against George's soft, pick ones, his tongue exploring a warm, chocolately cavern. Before long Fred feels George kissing him back, sharing the last chocolate heart together. Fred puts his hands in George's waist, pulling him closer and George complies willingly.

They kiss for a long time. Long after the sweet traces have left their mouths. They break apart gasping. They wouldn't have stopped if they hadn't need air.

Fred looks at George and knows exactly what George is saying without him having to saying anything.

_"I need you more than I need air..."_

George smiles before Fred pulls him in for another kiss.

Fred smiles against George's lips. This is why he likes the day after Valentine's Day.  


End file.
